Black Rock Shooter Chains of Faith
by Sasaki Kaemon
Summary: Black Rock Shooter in an original storyline with OC's. Rock is a part of the Catalyst Corps where everyone is all women with Anacrosion blood allowing them supernatural abilities. She fights for a reason, the reason behind the scars on her body.
1. Prologue

**This is a work of fiction and is in no way, shape or form created in cooperation with any company. Rights belong to its respective parties for any and all characters used in this work. **

**Prologue**

The rain fell hard on Black Rock Shooters head during the late hours of the night. The chill of each drop appeared to not faze her at all. Her long black twin ponytails, the right one being shorter than the left, fell atop her shoulders and clung tightly to her long sleeve jacket. Her black string bikini top was soaked along with her tight short shorts. Her boots were drenched from the inside out, but that was the least of her worries. Before her stood a foe filled with absolute bloodlust, mindless beyond a shadow of a doubt.

It stood on four legs much like a dog, but with leather-like dark brown skin, and from its mouth billowed black smoke mixed with thick saliva that oozed between its jagged yellow teeth. At times when it snarled at her, she could almost see flames deep in its rotting throat. Black eyes with red pupils, the tell-tale sign of an Entity, stared at her from down the empty street. She could almost see its thoughts. Its complete urge to rip her to shreds and make her its personal chew toy together with dinner all in one was the only thing that crossed its mind-

-But it was a fantasy that would never play out, for the Entity rushed forward ready to claim its prey. Its claws scratched into the road and dug up chunks of the pavement with each stride. She in turn dashed toward the creature, the hard thud of her large boots echoed around her in cadence with her targets lengthy bounds. Within a few moments, a chain wrapped itself around her right arm and stopped in her hand where she gripped it firmly. It quickly burst into a light that extended beyond her head, and as soon as she clashed with the Entity, it turned into a dark blue katana with no hand guard and a serrated edge near the tip of the blade. The handle was bandaged and comfortable with a grip designed for her and her alone. The blade was sharp beyond all reckoning, but the execution on her part was poor thanks to the slick roadway. The Entity caught hold of it with its powerful jaws, stopping her attack with sheer blunt force.

The Entity attempted to break the blade, but was fruitless in its dire attempt. Shaking violently in frustration to break it and get to her jugular just inches away, it showed no sign of releasing her sword. Though, she showed no sign of fearing the danger or of struggling against it. Her face, cool and collected, remained emotionless as it did moments before the attack began. With little effort, she pushed the Entity back, releasing the blade from its clutches and thrust out her other hand. As before, a chain wrapped itself around her left arm this time and in her hands was a large cannon-like gun that was shoved down the throat of the Entity. It growled deeply trying to tear the weapon apart, but a failed attempt it was. With the pull of the trigger, the back of its head was blown away revealing a clean opening straight through. The blast was powerful, but not as loud as it should have been. It was almost like the black beam of energy evaporated whatever it touched without any sign of slowing or of remorse.

Several low growls could be heard through the rain like the rolling thunder above. Her bangs clung tightly to the gap between her eyes, keeping out of the way and not bothering her as the other Entity's came at her. With ease, they were reduced to bloody heaps, which in turn changed to dust. It was an easy night for her, but her thoughts would wage war with the lost soul that was bound to the star trinket hanging from her neck and tucked away in her bra so it would not fling about.

_ "Again with these monsters, Rock? Why do they keep sending you on these missions? You are far more capable of doing so much more for them."_ Though the voice remained in her thoughts, it's appearance, like an illusion, was in plain sight to her sitting against a wall surrounding a home to her right. No one else, but her could see the semi-transparent soul. His voice was rough and was brimming with an Irish accent, but without the shortening of words. He was clear and concise, but at times quite forward and to the point that at times they pierced even Rock's stone heart.

'_If it's an order, then I will follow. Plain and simple,' _she thought to the voice in her head. '_Why do you argue so much, Bartilus?'_

She saw him turn his head quickly away, his auburn hair swaying like smoke just as the rest of his body did. He wore no shirt, but loose Arabian-like pants tucked in knee high boots. He was scoffing her as he said, "_You're damn powerful and you're stuck here taking out low level Entity's without even trying to better your situation. What kind of warrior are you if you don't even challenge something stronger!" _She knew that all he ever cared about was her safety and to see her succeed in life, but she would not allow him to interfere. Her own agenda wouldn't allow his fatherly instincts to take effect on her.

After slashing downward on an Entity cleaving it with her katana, she turned to him, saying, "I'm fine as I am. I don't need much else." Her monotone voice barely rung over the clash of thunder in the night sky, but he heard her nonetheless still feeling discontent with their current circumstances.

_"Bagh! Do as you please. Just be weary, child."_

He was a kind soul that much was certain and she knew it, but emotion was the last thing she needed. There was a reason she needed the weapons she carried, a reason she fought as hard as she did against low level foe. There was someone out there she needed them for. If it took her forever, she would defy nature and live eternally at all costs to see them dead by her hands. She would not let emotion stop her from that.

As she laid the last Entity to rest, the weapons she held, returned as chains of light and disappeared into her shoulder blades where they became tattoos on her body. Subconsciously, she caressed the two scars on her exposed stomach region, laying one of her hands between her barely visible breasts. She could feel the roughened leather of her gloves against her skin slightly easier thanks to the rain that intensified the sensitivity of her skin.

"_Him, hm?"_ asked Bartilus, despite already knowing the answer to the question. She simply stared out into the street, then up to the sky that dropped its tears around her sending a chilling shock down her spine, but it was fine by her though. The pain was the only thing that reminded her that she was still somewhat human, despite her Anacrosion Blood that gave her the powers she used this night. "_Just promise me one thing, Rock. Don't go into this blinded, understand kid?"_

She looked at Bartilus deep in contemplation. As she looked away, she nodded and began to walk down the long road home. Bartilus disappeared and entered the star charm sleeping until he decided to show up again. That was fine by her. Her loneliness was nothing new to her.

Entering her home, she dropped her coat at the doorway and walked straight to the couch where she curled into a red blanket, listening to the storm waging war against the world around her. Her living room was simple and absolutely empty besides one sofa, a small table and a television with a phone atop it. Everything else was vacant. No pictures on the walls, no memories down the halls, and not a speck of life to behold besides the trinket and herself. The cabinet was filled with all kinds of bread and the fridge filled with only water.

It was her life, all she was left with and all she was willing to accept for now. Little did she know this lifestyle of doing things only for herself was soon to be destroyed and reinvented, for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 1 Poles Apart From Who I Was

******Authors Note**: Well this is the first official chapter of my fan fiction for Black Rock Shooter. As a reminder, it's using characters from the anime I've seen as well as the characters I've read up on. If anything is out of place, well sorry, but she's my first addiction ever in my life. So get over it. I'm trying lmao. Anywho, please leave comments and constructive criticism. Reviews are always a plus in my book. Tell your friends and spread the word. I love knowing that people enjoy this read. I don't mind if you do it anonymously either. I'm always open for anything from anyone in regards to my stories. ^_^

* * *

**This is a work of fiction and is in no way, shape or form created in cooperation with any company. Rights belong to its respective parties for any and all characters used in this work. **

**Chapter 1 - Poles Apart From Who I Was**

The tides of warmth washed upon the small home like a wave passing by ready to plummet on to the sandy beach. Black Rock Shooter twitched at the sunlight peeking between the blinds of her empty living room, awakening her from a short night of slumber. It wasn't long after did her phone across from sitting on the living room table go off in a strong melodious guitar hymn. She peeked through her eyes and reached for the phone simply answering it instead of checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Tough night, Rock?" It was an energetic and high pitched voice that replied. She knew almost immediately who it was.

"What is it, Rage?" Blunt and to the point.

"Couldn't you be a little nicer? It wouldn't kill yah to start. Boss wants to see you. Make it quick though cause it looks like she-" _click_ went the flip phone cutting off Violet Rage Striker, one of the elite members of the organization Rock works for, the Catalyst Corps. There objective was simple. Protect people from within the shadows and take on missions that the military were too scared to do. In one way, they were known as the Harpy Mercenaries considering all of them were women and they sold their skills to the highest bidder in Japan, but it was soon cleared up once the government was allowed access within the CC's (Catalyst Corps) main chain of command, making them a secret elite group within the military branches.

That aside, Rocks thoughts wavered from who she worked for to finding the shower because she knew she couldn't turn up looking as she did; a hot mess. Her hair was undone and all over her face and shoulders with a single trail of drool streaming across her face to her ear. Her bikini top was askew revealing one breast. Below her eyes was a slight trace of bags from the lack of sleep. A cold shower was indeed called for.

It wasn't long before she forced herself up, dreamily showered before heading out her front door and onto her black motorbike. The area was empty as usual considering most of the homes in the neighborhood were abandoned after the first wave of Entity's made their presence be known 3 years ago. _Now it's all a distant memory_ thought Rock to herself, momentarily forgetting that Bartilus could hear her thoughts, but he said nothing. He had grown to understand her bit by bit in the short 6 months they'd known one another.

Rock donned her helmet and revved her engine in preparation for her departure. A group of crows flew away from the home next door. "_Most likely feasting on another carcass, I presume," _said Bartilus from within the star trinket. _"Why do you stay here? This place is putrid."_

"It's home," she said before she sped off into the main city. A trail of smoke was left in her wake as she made her way down country-side road then onto a highway. The wind whipped by her head at incredible speeds when she swerved from lane to lane going around the early morning traffic.

Then, something felt off. She felt somewhat ominous as if something wrong was happening at that very moment. Her stomach churned in butterfly madness and her head felt more alert than it did moments ago. Where was it? What could it be? She couldn't answer these questions for herself nor could she understand her own emotions. Anxiety. Fear. It was like an old repressed memory was resurfacing, but it wouldn't show itself at all thus leaving her in a minor panic.

Only vehicles as she passed them were around her and the sun above with mixed clouds across the blue canopy above. A chill ran down her spine that left her to react just the same. She swerved her bike a full 180 degrees and summoned forth her cannon pistol. Nothing. Just another vehicle behind her filled with fear stricken individuals at the sight of her weapon. She turned another 180 and sped off, de-summoning her weapon at the same time. She racked her brain keeping her countenance as calm and cool as it did when she awoke this morning.

"Moto."

Rocks eyes widened as she made yet another spin with her sword to hit air and speed off at the highest speed she could attain. Her heart was racing. _Why? My heart never races. What's going on?_ She couldn't pin down what was occurring. All of her senses were alert enough for her to enter oncoming traffic and make it to her destination without an accident; a garage building shut in with no view of the outside world. As she parked she pulled off her helmet panting. This wasn't like her at all. She knew then that something was happening around her and she had to be more aware if she was going to confront this unknown enemy.

_"I think it is safe to assume that was simply a first contact, eh Rock?" _Bartilus spoke in a semi-sarcastic tone, but he soon corrected his mannerisms as he took in Rock's response.

"…,"her silence spoke volumes to Bartilus.

_"Le's go. We wouldn't want to be late for the commander."_

With a single deep breath, she set the helmet upon the handle of the bike, turning it off and walked on to an obscure elevator that most wouldn't pay attention to. Her heart now calm she set off to meet her superiors.

Far above her on a building overlooking the exit she took stood a hooded figure. The hood was attached to a cape that flung behind her wrestling against the wind. Her body was covered in a mix of mesh and a sleeveless body suit with no leggings. Boots adorned with studded spikes and white painted skulls eerily filled with snakes hugged her legs. Her figure was robust and alluring, but her face being hidden left a sense of mystery mixed with dread. With a single word, she disappeared without a trace as if she were formed of black dissipating smoke.

"Master."


	3. Chapter 2 Change

**Authors Note**: So the second chapter, huh? Feels pretty nice to have more done. I like that it's actually much longer than the prologue and chapter 1. I like that. Makes it more accomplished. XD Anywho, I hope you guys are enjoying the read. I'm enjoying writing it. Please leave a review if you can about how my writing is and such. I'd gladly appreciate it. Send out the word and all. I like having viewers too, yah know? . lmao Thanks again for the views thus far! Enjoy!

* * *

**This is a work of fiction and is in no way, shape or form created in cooperation with any company. Rights belong to its respective parties for any and all characters used in this work. **

**Chapter 2 - Change**

The elevator door opens revealing the training center at the lowest levels of the Catalyst Corps building. Rock stepped out and peered down the long hallway lined with bullet proof glass walls showing the few women under the Corps command training to attain a higher understanding of their abilities which were unique to each person. As she walked down the hall towards the last door, some of them would stop and look at Rock, whispering to themselves or their training partner. Of what, she didn't know due to the sound barriers between them, but it neither bothered her nor sparked her curiosity to find out. That is until one woman stepped out; wiping her face of the sweat she built up after beating a heavy wooden post to splinters.

"Well, look who finally decides to show up?" said the woman, her figure flaunted as plain as day. She had tan skin barely covered by thin sport shorts and a sports bra holding tightly to her rather large chest, thin waist and wide hips. Her hair was short and streaked with violet glamour, the same color as her eyes. A pattern she kept up with even in her wardrobe. "Plan on apologizing for being so rude to me on the phone?"

Rock simply paid her a glance then began to walk by the model-like woman. No sooner was she stopped, though, by the woman's hand clad in a giant gauntlet trimmed and decorated with a violet pulsing light. Rock looked to her right at the window to realize that the woman had punched the glass with enough strength to crack it almost to the point of breaking it. She then turned back towards the woman with her blank monotonous expression. "Please move, Rage."

With a chuckle, Rage pinned Rock against the broken glass wall hard enough for it to cave into the training room. Glass splattered together with an explosive blast into the opposite wall. Screams from the younger trainees intermingled with the sound of the discharge echoed across the halls alerting everyone of the fight ensuing.

Once the dust had cleared, the ensuing struggle for power was appalling. Rocks cannon pistol, now much larger and attached to her arm, was holding back Rages attack shakily. In Rocks other hand was her black katana, now ornately designed in a futuristic sense, was being held by Rages armored left hand. To the other girls it was like watching a show where a much smaller hero fought against a giant enemy, struggling at equal odds against one another. Rage towered over Rock; in fact, she towered over everyone at 6 and a half feet tall whereas Rock stood at a measly 5 feet tall. It came to no surprise to Rage that everyone feared her.

It was incredulous to watch them as much as it was dangerous. An aura began to emanate around them, precariously close to smoky colors vying for dominance against one another to stand out the most; dark blue above Rock and a vivid violet above Rage that could be mistaken for crimson. "I just came to see the Commandant," spoke Rock without a hint of struggle in her voice.

"You still haven't apologized!" cried out Rage before backing up and sending out a flurry of punches at impossible speeds.

"Futile." As she spoke it, so was it true. Rock dodged even with either hand holding a large weapon with absolute ease. It was as if they weighed absolutely nothing or were simply an illusion.

_"Her rage blinds her from the obvious choices she should have taken,"_ spoke Bartilus. _"You should find better friends, child."_ He began to laugh hoping to drive the message through to Rock. Partially, it truly hit home without him ever realizing it.

The word friends lingered in her mind for quite some time, but for some reason it felt even more ominous than it ever had before especially after what occurred during her bike ride to HQ just moments ago. She felt it in her heart, as cold as it was, friends would only cause unnecessary risks as well as be her downfall. If she was to fulfill her long standing dream of killing the man who caused the scars upon her body, one strewn across her ribs to the middle of her abs and another along her hip line in the front of her body, then she would have to stow away all useless emotions for as long as she could muster.

With her mind reaffirmed, she blocked an attack by Rage and thrust outward that tossed her off balance to the point that Rock was able to take advantage of a moment of weakness. Rock thrust her blade into several weak points along Rages gauntlets, broke them down and tearing them off. Rage grunted in pain as it also cut into her arms. With a forward kick, Rage was planted firmly upon her buttocks, panting in exhaustion. Her precious gauntlets were broken into pieces at Black Rock Shooters feet.

Rock held up her cannon, charging a single black shot until it was bulging a bit outside of the barrel. It was then that a single strip of paper with a Japanese charm dashed across and planted itself on Rocks cannon. The paper talisman shone a bit before a fit of electricity sparked uncontrollably from her cannon, shocked her and sent her flying into the wall opposite of Rage. "Hurts, does it not? That was the energy you were building up, Rock." This voice was young, much sharper and high pitched than an average child's.

She looked to her right to find a child standing in the doorway of the training room staring at both Rage and herself with a disappointed gaze. She wore a blue uniform; complete with jacket and skirt, trimmed with black and gold with a cap designed to be slightly askew. "Commandant," spoke Rock as if the word itself was an indication of the surprise that befell her, but it wasn't enough. Her words were still lacking in emotion which was saddening to the Commandant.

The Commandant shook her head, sighed and raised her hands to head level as she spoke. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You were not going to kill her, but your power would have destroyed more property. We need not the hassle nor do we have that kind of money to spare. Budgets. Understood?" Though her eyes naturally never open, Rock could feel a piercing gaze nonetheless. Her weapons turned to chains and stamped upon her back once more as tattoos. It was then that the Commandant came over and pat Rocks arm with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Consider it a lesson-" her head turned to Rage "-to both of you."

Rage couldn't face her. The shame was too great. Once again, her anger led her actions towards the wrong direction thus the reason for her title as Violet Rage Striker. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." The Commandant sighed, rubbing at the space between her eyes to fight a migraine beginning to form due to the course of events that arose. "You girls get this place cleaned up. Rock, you come with me. Your assignment just arrived and it would be best that you are not late any longer than you have been." With that said, the Commandant turned and walked briskly away, her orange hair almost touching the floor swaying behind her in a flurry of curls and locks.

Bartilus appeared beside Rock, leaning against the wall floating just a few inches above ground like a smoky figure. _"Now that your lil' spat is done and over with, don't you have a few words to say to big miss prissy over there?"_

_Are you going to start treating me like a child? _

_ "I will if you continue to act as you just did. Just because you're 28 doesn't mean you're an adult. Attitude is also key. Besides, I died at 49 years old. It's only been 30 years since then, so by all means, you're a child in my eyes, understood lass?" _A smug grin crept upon his face. He felt in power, but he didn't realize that she simply listened because he was the only one she could consider a friend. He was already dead, thus giving her the one luxury at least.

Upon leaving the massacred training room, Rage watched her with vengeful eyes at first, but once Rock had turned the corner her eyes softened to an almost longing look with a hint of unspoken pain. "I didn't…want to burst like that…."

"Rage-sama?" spoke one of the trainees.

"What're you lookin' at, huh? Get this placed cleaned up!" Her traditional furrowed eyes semi-covered by her multi-colored bangs that were swept to the side covered her eyes just enough to hide the tears ready to fall.

Rock entered the room at the end of the hall to find the Commandant faced the opposite way in her spinning chair. She was looking through a plexiglass window that took up the entire wall opposite of the door. The faint smell of herbal tea lingered in the air and mixed with the faint sound of classical music played on a restored phonograph. "Beethoven."

"Symphony No.1 played in C, Op.21. My favorite composition created by his generous musical talent." The Commandant turned in her seat without a sound. Her eyes were closed as usual and her legs crossed while she sipped at her tea elegantly. "Sit." Without any hesitation, Rock sat upon one of the three chairs placed in front of the Commandants maple wood desk. She sipped her tea once more then placed it down sighing and pushed a button to speak into an intercom. "Mira. Send them in please."

After a few moments, a door to Rocks right swung open softly and in came two individuals. A woman and a rather girlish young boy of at least 13 years of age walked in briskly. "Azure Sea," spoke Rock to the woman with long silky navy blue hair.

"Well if it isn't Black Rock Shooter. I hardly ever see you anymore." Azures voice was soft and very cheerful, much like her complexion that emanated a supple aura much like a kind teacher that no one could refuse.

"Granny Ueda!" cried out the boy, running towards the Commandant with open arms and a child like smile. It was soon disrupted when a giant paper fan smacked him across the face and sent him flying into the wall beside the door Rock entered in.

"Call me 'Granny' one more time child and I'll end you in a hearts breadth!" The Commandant was furious that she didn't care that her striped underwear was showing when she put a foot on her desk to strike him. "Sit and don't say a word!"

Before any of them could comprehend it, the boy was sitting in the middle chair straight up and attention forward. "Well, you can't say he doesn't love you, Commander," chuckled Azure making the situation less tense.

"Humph!" The Commandant sat in her chair, placed the paper fan in plain sight as if warning him to keep his act straight or else and sipped her tea once more before she set it down again. Azure sat beside him, opposite of Rock and the Commandant then proceeded to debrief Azure and give Rock her assignment. "Azure, Rock. As you both very well know now, this is my daughters' sorry excuse of a son, Ueda Yuuji. As of this moment, he is being released to my custody, but neither do I have the patience nor the time to raise a teenager."

"That's for certain," said Azure, snickering all the while. Veins could be seen bulging from the Commandants forehead, but she attempted to keep her composure knowing that it was just Azure's way to keep control of the situation.

"So, Yuuji. You will be under this young ladies' care." The Commandant then pointed at Black Rock Shooter who stood to protest, but quickly sat down upon feeling a frighteningly strong killing intent from her. "The reason not only being because she lives alone, but also for protection."

"Protection?" asked Rock. Suddenly her protesting attitude had vanished.

"Indeed. As you all know, we of Catalyst Corps comprise of strictly women, not because of preference, but because of our blood-line. We are Anacrosion; women with heightened human capabilities as well as a unique ability that is passed down within certain family lineages. That is to say, that **only** the women in the Anacrosion bloodline are given these gifts. Thus, making us an Amazonian race.

"That is until we discovered something: The first male Anacrosion to exhibit the same capabilities as us women; Yuuji."

Rock looked to Yuuji who was smiling rather stupidly. "This child? How?"

"His voice. In his mind is a song sung by ancient Anacrosion that purifies evil to its core from any living being within that persons capable radius. In the past, the furthest range was within a few feet of the person. Yuuji exhibited enough power to cover a 5-mile radius of his location upon activation."

It began to sink in what the Commandant was saying to Rock. She had to protect the child until they were able to fully utilize his powers to end the Entity menace that plagued the night. It was still unsettling for her nonetheless. She had lost touch with herself long ago so raising a teenage boy seemed somewhat of an impossible task in her mind as well. "Ma'am. I would like to decline this mission. I believe Azure to be better suited."

"Hmm." The Commandant seriously contemplated her request after Rock had put as much sincerity as her emotionless soul could muster. "Unfortunately, no. You're the only one I can trust to watch over my grandson. Azure has her own tasks to uphold and you are mostly on patrol until we can discover what your ability is."

"It's funny though, isn't it?" Azure began to giggle as she stood up to leave the room. "Despite not using her powers, she's still one of the best ones we have. Well, ciao Rock. Hope you can soften up a bit the next time we meet."

With that said, Azure left and Rock was now in a bind. The Commandant sighed, standing up and walking to her to place a hand on Rocks shoulder; she offered her own sense of comfort. "Think of it this way, Rock. It will be a nice change in your life. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we're all worried about you. You're the first one to help out a comrade in need, the first to decline help to keep people at a distance, but also the one who suffers the most. You're alone and you know it. Bartilus doesn't count. He's a ghost that is bound to you thus allowing ONLY you to see him. Please. This is an extremely important task that I can only entrust to you for so many reasons that are inconceivable of me to recount."

How could she say no to the Commandant now after hearing such a plea? Despite her usually cold self, the Commandant knew her best and spoke directly to her heart leaving behind butterflies beating guiltily and tugging at her conscience. "Okay," said Rock finally after several moments of deep thought filled silence.

"Thank you, Rock. You're doing me a huge favor." The Commandant smiled softly at her decision both in relief and in joy. She began to walk back around to her seat behind the desk as she said, "As such, I will be sending money for expenses that should cover for food and lodging. That and coupled together with your money that you haven't used, you should be well taken care of. By that I mean you, Rock." Rock looked up at the Commandant somewhat puzzled. "Despite little Yuuji's age and appearance, he can uphold a household entirely on his own. His mother owns a small restaurant in Osaka. He's taken on her role as cook and housekeeper on more than just a few occasions."

_Great. I keep him from danger and he babysits me at home. _

_"Sounds like the perfect life for a young lady such as you." _Bartilus couldn't help but laugh heartily at the newly arisen situation. He had been listening the whole time, but considering that no one besides Rock could actually hear and see him, he felt obligated to listen in and remember the finer details of the mission. Although Rock never forgot a detail, he felt that as her partner, he needed to be useful for something so he took up a role of guidance.

"Well, please take care of me, Rock-san," said Yuuji, bowing low to Rock with much respect and maturity, possibly hoping that it would ease the burden on Rocks mind. From what he could gather during her briefing, she had a hard time with kids thus bringing about the longing to keep from being a burden on her.

_He's still a child no matter how much he tries to act mature._


End file.
